High & Low - She's Back
by xAda
Summary: After 5 long years Mia comes back to the city. She starts living with her brother and their 'family'. She meets people from her past - the ones she wants to meet and the ones she wants to forget. This is about her life in city where 5 very different gangs fight, whose going to rule them all. Rated M because of cursing, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!  
I recently watched Japanese drama High & Low, and fell in love with it. I wanted to make a story of those hot men, their fights, bonds and little more romance than the real story holds. I'm prepared no one finds this and reads it but I still want to publish it. I know there's different ways of pronouncing the character names but I'm going with these, please bare with it if you are used to some other names.  
Smoky - Su-ouki  
Lala - Lara  
Pee - P  
Tetz - Tetsu / Teppei  
Also there's this main character that I invented to this series, that changes the main plot little. a.k.a. Mia

You can read this fanfiction, even if your not familiar with the TV series. I'm explaining things here and there, so even if your new to the story you get hang of it sooner or later.

I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

I sighed and looked toward a shop where I worked. Finally a break. It was a small bakery in a place you didn't expect one to be. It was few blocks away from main street around apartment buildings. To me it seemed decent and normal neighborhood. Apparently it wasn't. This part of town belonged to school of thugs as I had been told.

At first I didn't notice them. It wasn't until one of my night shifts I saw some dark school uniforms. They didn't look one bit of what the school uniform was in the countryside where I had lived the past 5 years. It was like they've overslept and hurried to school barely wearing the uniform. But they didn't hurry just lazed toward where I thought the school was. My boss told me it's 10 minute walk from our bakery.

"Don't look too long" Lara said leaning on the wall next to me. "You don't want to have any business with them."

Lara - the person who was as close as family to me. To be exact, she was part of my family. Our family. She started today working in our shop after I recomended to get another waitress. Boss seemed to see it as good point and hired Lara the next day.

"Hey Mia" Lara pulled me face to face with her. "We don't want attract attention. Your brother-"

"I know." I replied not letting her finish. It was always about my older brother. Lara was basically in love with him. I'm not sure if she noticed it herself. Even thought we were family. I couldn't never look none of them like that. Family was family.

"Then don't look at them." she glanced over my shoulder and let go of me probably when the gang of guys were far enough.

"It's fascinating how they can wear their uniforms like that and get away with it." I replied stealing glances at the back of them when Lara didn't notice.

"That's Oya Highschool for you. It's nothing to be impressed about." Lara said "You lived way too long surrounded by old faithful people to live in this city again Mia. I really hope you get accused to this town already."

"Tired of babysitting me?" I smiled knowing Lara already had a job but changed to be with me just because brother asked. "I haven't been gone that long. You've filled me in pretty well the past week."

"Too long if you ask me. I was very bored without you." she pouted

I smiled hugging Lara. If I was honest I didn't wanna leave even in the first place. It had not been my choice. "Thanks." I replied tightening the hug.

"For what?" she asked breaking the hug to look at my face concerned.

"Being here with me" I grinned at her confused face that now turned into similar goofy grin.

,,,

It always was troublesome walking home from nightshift. It was little bit easier when we walked together with Lara but I was alone tonight. It wasn't the first time and surely not last. I looked happily the city lights. They were so colorful and bright. It was late already but it felt to like it was middle of a day. They reminded me little of stars in grandma's place. Pretty, yet too far away to reach.

This part of city was little bit safer than the part where Oya highschool was located in. And when I say little it really isn't that much. For bad side this part is know as clubbing part of Tokyo, so obviously there's lot more people here. For good side, no one here dared to hurt women. It was unspeakable rule and it was because of a gang that ruled this part of the city.

It was shock to me when I returned here too. When just few years ago the whole city was under Mugen now it was split to five different gangs. One was the Oya Highschool - the one area where my job was located.

Second was here the nightclub area. This place was ruled by White Rascals. Lara told me not to speak the name loudly thought. "They might think you wanna join in. They're always scouting" she had said. So usually when I passed I kept my head low and didn't meet anyone's eyes.

Watch where your going!" someone yelled after I bumped on a person. It was hard not to when you looked down and the street was packed with people.

"Sorry." I turned and looked high enough to see his neck. Damn. This person was wearing all white clothing. That meant... He was one of them. Part of White rascals. Like their name they dressed all white. It was like their code to recognize each others and also other gangs to recognize them.

"Hey!" he yelled after me when I turned to leave. He might chase me. They were like that in that gang, Lara had said. Trying to recruit ladies that were alone. I wasn't alone. I have family. But they didn't know that, so I left the place running.

After few minutes of speed walking I dared to look behind me. No one followed me. I let a long sigh. That was close. Guess Lara wasn't messing around when she said to run if you ever met some of White rascals.

,,,

"Mia!" Takeshi said jumping from his post to the ground to greet me "Your late. Su-ouki is getting mad already."

Takashi - aka childhood friend of mine. He was almost like real brother to me, we were so close like that. He was just like Lara part of the family. He was also my brothers lackey, a thing I despised at a point of time.

Late?" I asked. The hell, I didn't even stop anywhere today and walked straight home. "How come?"

The late shifts remember?" Takashi said "you were supposed to switch with Lara if you had any."

"For god sake." I sighed. I had forgotten all about that. Brother had said after hearing that I have late night shifts that he didn't like me out that late. Well geez not like he was home clock 8 PM sharp. "I know this city. He should stop being so overprotective."

Takashi looked like he wanted to say something but ate his words right before another guy joined us. He was new recruit of our family - P. I had seen him few times around but we barely spoke.

"P" Takashi greeted

"Didn't see you up so I came to check on you. You never know." He said glancing around fast before turning back to Takashi. Maybe he was really worried about Takashi or the more obvious one, he was bloodthirsty for fight. I had been like that once too.

"I just came to say hi to Mia." Takashi replied turning toward me nodding his head toward home. He knew we weren't close and offered me way out.

"See you guys later." I smiled catching Takashi's silent request. I didn't want to bother them any more than necessary. Plus the past week I had felt odd around P. Like he despised me or something. Maybe to him too it was hard to accept newcomers.

"Su-ouki is at center." P said to my back before I walked out of their sight.

,,,

This part of city was ruled by third gang - Rude Boys. This was the city of people who lost their homes or had nowhere to go. People who lived here were all thieves, murderers, people ruined by society or abandoned people. One might think this is the most dangerous area of Tokyo that I'm in now, but to me it was the safest. It was my home.

I saw him chatting with Shion at their usual spot. Shion - was my brothers second in command. Calm and collective guy who used his head to his advantage. Since my brother and I moved here Shion had been here. He and my brother were the people who made the Rude Boys, family to us all, and protected us.

Shion spotted me right away and nodded toward me when my older brother, Su-ouki too turned. He was obviously angry but I was not afraid. I had few of my own words to say to him if he dared to slash on me or Lara.

"Where were you?" he glared me when I got to them. Shion shot me apologetic look. He understood I was no longer little girl, but he was too loyal to my brother so he didn't help me either. Back to square one.

"I could ask the same from you." I replied looking his old shirt that now had few more stretching marks from the last time I saw it. It meant he hadn't been lodging around all day. He had been in a fight.

"Mia." his voice warned me not to mess around. Not like I was. I was tired of him bossing me around. Yes he was boss of Rude but that shouldn't be the reason he should act like his little sister is lackey of his who would do everything like he asked.

And to put to stamp into it, it was a pain get new clothes. Not like I could just march to a shop and buy him shirt. We had no money to do such luxury things. Money needed to be shared with everyone and no one must not be treated more special than others. Even my salary was put on share with everyone else's. That was the only reason my brother let me leave home.

"I had late night shift." I sighed "Let it go already Onii-san." (=Older brother)

He gave me one last glare "Go home first."

It wasn't question nor like he was asking nicely. Lately everything he said was straight up order. I could've said something more, but this time I gave in. I gave him my best glare and walked off. I considered everyone here family. But I didn't consider myself his lackey. Never. I couldn't. In this city, there were living other important people to me that my brother called enemies.

,,,

I'd love to hear what you thought in so write me review. I'm know as not updating fast, so don't expect update tomorrow or in a week. You get one when I get time to write. (:

Bye!

-Ada


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Here's new chapter, I hope you enjoy.

I woke up to my alarm and shot it off as fast as I could. My brother turned on his otherside of the small room we lived in. He had woken up to it. And I knew he hated it. But as usual he didn't say anything. But this meant I needed to skip a part of morning rutine, to hide my brothers medicine on his food. I had been doing that forever even before I left to countryside. My brother wouldn't waste money to buy himself medicine. He said the money was meant for everyone and it couldn't be used on personal desires. But I had saved some money of my salaries in past hidden it well from him and bought pills that helped breathing and chronic cough.

I did some stretching on sofa I slept mostly. I had no bed, but this sofa was as comfy as I could image the best precious bed to be. It was old, maybe once been white leather sofa. It was now somewhere in the middle on gray and white. There was few bows stretching out inside of the sofa but I had learned to avoid them and still be comfortable in my bed. I had also blanket made of different material patches. There was no pillow, but I managed.

After that I did fast washing up and pulled on the same clothes I had yesterday. I had exactly 4 change of clothes. One dress Lara got me claiming every girl should own sexy dress, 2 pairs of jeans, one sweatpants that were too small for my brother and 3 shirts. It was enough for me. The dress was luxury, I never owned one. When I was kid I had been wearing brothers long shirts imagining it was dress. They never looked as pretty as Naomi-nee's dresses. Now when thinking about her I wanted to meet her again. I wonder if she still lives where she used to. I chose to check that out today after work. She didn't belong to my brothers worst enemy list anyway.

I sneaked out of our two room apartment trying not to wake Su-ouki again. After I got out I started walking toward the bakery. It was at least 5km walk, but I enjoyed the mornings. Everyone seemed busy running all over the place where there was me with no hurry to train or buss full packed with people. No molester would hit me either since I was moving all the time. Yes I always met few drunkards on my way but they usually did nothing more then whistled or cat called every person walking by. Even the men. It was around 9 when I arrived at shop. The boss was outside of the place putting the daily sale prizes on.

"Morning your early." he greeted

"Good morning" I replied making him a bow before walking in the shop. I went through the whole shop to a small room in behind. There waited my apron and shoes I wore at work. I started dressing up when a workmate -Anna- walked in grunting something. I didn't pay much attention to her and just continued my own doings. She seemed nice hardworking person but I hadn't chatted with her that much. When I was ready I went back to the entrance of the shop to welcome customers. Anna went behind the paying desk. And then the first customer, an old lady who came every morning at some point walked in with our boss.

I looked the clock around 12 in afternoon when the buzzer rang signing that a new customer came in. But this wasn't one of our regulars that had by now filled our shop. No. These were the ones Lara told me to avoid at any costs. I saw Anna's face lit up since we had just changed places at counter and front door. She welcomed them in and asked the normal if they wanted to order or just buy from counter. She stammered little when speaking keeping her eyes tightly on floor. Well wow, that was new. I had thought her to be strong person, who wasn't easily afraid.

Their group split up and some of them neared the counter when some moved on the table. I glanced myself fast in mirror. Probably wouldn't recognize me. I was quite invisible, just the way I liked. Not like they knew me. I only knew their uniforms too. So I should be safe.

"Hello" I forced myself say cheerfully. C'mon Mia your working. Working.

"H-Hi." a guy stammered meeting my gaze full on. He stared me really hard so all I could do in the end was to look away. I looked the breads in counter and asked the next question "What can we offer you?" usually I could skip this one since our regulars knew exactly what they wanted. I stole a glance on him fast.

"Umm... Uh.. Erm..." He kept his eyes still on me. I had no idea about his age. He was wearing the Oya High uniform but those students were all over 20. He was almost bald and seemed really bulky.

"You... Do you... Erm..."

From what I gathered he seemed to be really shy one unlike his image gave off. I chose to ignore Lara's warning about getting involved with these guys and met his eyes. This seemed to set the guy off and I saw how his face was slowly getting redder.

"Yes?" I asked unsure if I offended him just now or not.

"Huh?" he said "I mean..."

This is when another guy launched his arm on the bulky guys shoulders. "What's taking you so long Seki? We're hungry y'know." this guy was shorter and had lot more skinny build than the other. But his eyes were something else. I think he was some of the high ranking person in Oya high. I don't know what it was that told me the thing. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, kind of sleazy but at the same time really focused just like... My brother.

"Murayama-san..." the guy wailed suddenly hugging the thinner guy. This Murayama didn't push the bigger guy away but tapped his back with some force. He sighed and turned his eyes suddenly on me. It surprised me so much I looked down reflexively.

"Oi." he said "Come out."

I lifted my head to meet his fierce glare for few seconds. Had I been recognized? No... I find that impossible. But why would they want me out then. Come out was like invitation. It could only mean something like we'll beat you up here or in back alley it's your choice.

"Why...?" I asked in small voice

"Just come on" he sighed rounding the corner and pushing me outside from the shop, this bald Seki guy following us.

"Whaaat?" Lara hisses at my face. "What do you think you were doing going out with those gangsters?! They. Could. Have. Killed. You." she said spitting every word and poking my shoulder same time. I felt annoyed.

"But they didn't." I replied changing out of my uniform and giving it to Lara. We shared since we were short on money. Right now.

"Then what happened?" She asked

I sighed going back to that moment.

 _Flashback (AN: Will be writed always with italic)_

 _"So you got me here. What you want?" I glared them dropping the act that I was just innocent girl who didn't know a way to survive alone in the city. I kind of also hoped that they wouldn't beat me up when seeing my attitude like this._

 _The shorter, I think Seri-guy called him Murayama, pushed the Seri forward and backed away from us._

 _"What?" I asked glaring him. I was glad boss was away in delivery so he didn't see me ditching work._

 _"I like you." he finally blurted "I think you're really really my type." he kept his eyes on his feet this time but the stutter stopped._ _But what... He said? I think my mind blanked out. I didn't hear right... Right?_

 _"...what you say?"_

 _I blinked he was now looking me once again. I saw the desperation in his eyes that was all the way too familiar to me._

 _"Give it up Seri" Murayama said "She's not worth of you... Ignoring us like this."_

 _"I..." I said to defend myself but didn't know how to continue "...have never been confessed to. I don't know how to react." I replied honestly._

 _"_ _So?" The rude Murayama continued "we don't have all day so just answer the question."_

 _"And why are you here again?" I tilted my head toward him "I don't think we need you here."_

 _He gave me glare "I don't like your attitude in my neighborhood, but this once I let it slide." he then walked out of the alley leaving us alone. But the words he said stayed with the melancholic threat within them. I was sure now I didn't image his aura. It was real threat, and I was sure I didn't wanna mess with it again._

 _"Please don't talk to him again like that."_

 _I turned back to Baldy-Seri. He wasn't my type at all so I needed to reject him. Knowing he was from another gang I needed to do it carefully. How he came to like me was still mystery to me._

 _"When did you start liking me?" I couldn't help but to ask._

 _"I tell when you go on a date me. You will go right?" he added carefully. I blinked for thousandth time today. What. The. Fuck was he saying._

 _"I'm sorry." I said bowing and ran back in. He didn't follow me luckily._

 _. . . . ._

"Mia you big huge moron!" Lara slapped my head suddenly really hard. I crunched down holding myself together. I didn't remember she was this violence. Water filled my eyes.

"Don't hit me Lara!" I whined

"But you cursed just out the leader of Oya High! Why did you go outside with them! WHY!" she took long breath trying to calm herself.

"Leader?" I mumbled trying to get the pieces together "Was I confessed by the leader?!"

"No that Murayama, he's the leader."

"Ah so the one I shushed away." I realized. "Well that could've..-"

"Don't you dare say it could've gone worse!" I reflexively avoided Lara's hit that... Never came. "Mia it can get bad."

I sighed closing my eyes and counting slowly to three. Then I lifted my bag to my shoulder and looked toward Lara. I knew she was sincerely worried, but I didn't see what was there to worry. He said he'd let it go once, but wouldn't let it go twice. Well then I just needed to make sure there wouldn't be second time.

"I avoid them." I promised her to ease her mind a little "See you later."

. . . . .

The street slowly turned to be more civilized and lively from Oya neighborhood. I recognized a park I had played with Jun ages ago. It still had the same climbing spider that I had beat him. The spider seemed so small now.

I turned left from the park and recognized another shop Naomi-nee came often from when we met up. She told me it was another friend of hers Yamato-san's home. I had seen the guy few imes and always thought they had bad relationship or hated each other. Why else would they curse so much every time they said their goodbyes. Naomi-nee had said it was how they shared their feelings. It was still mystery to me.

I couldn't help myself and took peek of the shop. It was bike repair shop on ground level. I heard Yamato-san's family lived in second floor.

The shop was empty and I thought it was weird that they left the shop open when no one was around. I didn't want to stick around to be found out by someone so I chose to walk forward. Naomi-nee's work place was close.

After another 10 minutes of wandering the street I came on main door of Ito Kan. It was pub that Naomi-nee owned. So I figured I start my search here, where I would most likely find her.

I stood in front of the door for while. Could I go in? Why should I hesitate? Well... It was just been long time and since that accident and our fight we hadn't made up before I left the city. I had regretted knowing Naomi-nee had been right and I had been wrong.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mia!" Naomi-nee yelled at me on street. She was still wearing her high school uniform so usually then she wanted to act quiet and calm like good senior high school student._

 _"I won't break up with him." I glared at Naomi-nee. She didn't know him the way I did. She didn't want to understand our relationship. And it hurt me since I had been so happy to tell her._

 _"Mia that guy is dangerous." Naomi-nee suddenly took hold of my arm, she might've known I was not going to listen her and run away. "He's brother of that Hyuga guy that Mugen beat to maintain peace."_

 _"You don't know how he helped me!" I screamed shaking my arm out of her hold. "You weren't there when his brother..." I shut my eyes feeling them getting wet. This was not how this was supposed to go._

 _"I'm going." I said taking steps backwards. I couldn't look at her. I felt shattered knowing I couldn't count on Nee-san anymore. And then I ran.  
_

 _. . . . ._

"Are you going in?" I felt warm touch on my shoulder and turned to see girl I had never seen around next to me hold a heavy looking bag of apples.

"..." She looked me curiously and then pointed the door "Could you open that to me?"

Without a word I helped her with the task. She took step in and I found myself following her. The bar looked the same it had 5 years ago. Some little things changed like the pictures had multiplied and it looked bit more like Naomi-nee.

The girl walked straight to counter and put slowly the apples down. I followed her noticing the place was empty of any customers.

"Where's Naomi-nee?" I asked.

"She should be coming soon," the girl answered "but... Have I seen you before?"

I was not sure if this was question or if she just thought aloud since she continued. "I think I haven't. But you know Naomi-san. Do you live somewhere far?"

"Not really." I replied vaguely. Rude boys and Sanno Rennogai shared a border of their parts of city.

"In this city then? Well that's odd I haven't met you before."

I smiled awkwardly to the girl. She seemed nice one. Innocent and not too in your face type.

"Oh right my name is Mika. I work here part time." she said

"I'm Mia" I replied to her shortly with a smile hoping that it would help my short introduction. I think she was full of questions but to my surprise didn't ask.

"Do you want something while you wait? I was going to try making apple pie with Naomi-san's help today."

"Water?" I asked knowing it would be free

"I could make you something more juicy." she smiled and maybe guessed my thoughts "on house."

And how could you say no to that? So I took her on the offer and was happily surprised by the green-ish drink with some kind of fruit on top.

"What is this?" I asked Mika

"Lime" she replied "Didn't it taste there?"

"I..." I felt myself blush. Good job making yourself look like total idiot. Suddenly the door bell rang behind us and I hear people coming in.

"Why are we doing this? Man I should've just stayed home today"

"C'mon Naomi what's the price for this?"

"You'll find soon." I heard the familiar voice and felt scared once again. Mika had temporally made me forget my nervousness but it was back full force again.  
I took deep breath and turned on my stool that I had sat on counter.

"Naomi-nee..." I whispered.

. . . . .

-Ada


	3. Chapter 3

Well this truly has been a while. Hello you all^^

This one story I actually never stopped writing. I don't have more to say, hope you enjoy.^^

 **Chapter 3**

"Mia…" Naomi-nee stopped as well.

"Who is she?" I heard the guys whisper to each other behind her but we ignored them mostly. I had my eyes only on Naomi-nee's eyes and her reaction. Would she throw me out, I was scared of that.

"I came to see you." I said slowly.

"When did you come back?" She took few unsure steps toward me. I knew she knew I left, it had been all because of her after all. Because she told my brother. Because she wasn't on my side when I had trusted her. We hadn't really talked or kept in contact since that day.

"Around a week ago." I replied.

"And that guy?" I know she referred to my ex-boyfriend.

"I haven't seen him in five years." I replied. "And I don't think I will see him in the next ones either."

"Really?" Naomi-nee asked little bit doubtfully. Well I had lied to her about it at one point.

"I want to focus on important people on my life, that are alive." I know that didn't quite answer her question. I still thought of Hyuga Norihisa as someone who helped me with my revenge, but all that had been finished. "I can't hate him but I won't go meet him anymore."

She nodded accepting my answer. Then she walked on the other side of counter joining Mika. "For now, I won't as you no more."

I smiled "So I can stay?"

"Eh?" She asked

"You won't throw me out?" I asked looking down on my glass.

"Where'd you get that idea." Naomi-nee suddenly laughed "Of course not."

"Hey" Someone tapped me on shoulder with large hand. I turned my head to see on my left a guy with muscular features. He could've been really handsome but somehow, he was lacking something that I couldn't put my head into.

"Who are you?" He said with poker face that didn't let any feelings out. He looked little bit scary too so I automatically leaned away from him.

"Oi Dan." Naomi-nee snapped at the guy "Where's your manners."

"Well I've never seen such a pretty girl before." The muscular guy answered.

Someone started laughing loudly and it was the other guy who had somehow passed me and was now next to Mika. "Stop laughing Tetsu!" This Dan guy yelled his ears turning read.

Tetsu on the other hand couldn't help but laugh more while trying to reply to Dan. "You say that to every new girl you meet."

"No no no I DON'T!" He shook his head fastly toward me and then lunged himself toward Tetsu. He avoided stepping backwards out of Dan's hands that tried reach Tetsu's collar and now hit my half-finished glass. In seconds, the glass was shattered to pieces on floor.

"Naomi-san…" Dan said backing away. I think he was going to run away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that."

To my surprise Naomi-nee just sighed like this was her everyday life. "Clean it up both of you."

There was no arguments whatsoever. Both of the guys started cleaning right away with quite good teamwork. "I'm curious too how you two know each other." Mika said. I shared a look with Naomi-nee before she answered

"We're childhood friends." Naomi-nee answered

"Like you and Yamato-san?" Mika asked

"Yeah, but Mia and Yamato don't know each other well."

"I've met him every now and then thought." I said remembering the guy who had hanged lot around Naomi-nee. I wonder if they were dating already. They seemed to accept the answers once again leaving the questions for that. Mika and Naomi-nee started making the pie and the two guys retreated to closer to windows.

After I finished my second drink Naomi-nee suddenly turned from the pie to me "I completely forgot. Is it okay for you to be here?"

"I don't think he minds me visiting you." I replied. He would mind every move of mine that wasn't coordinated but I wouldn't bother nee-san with it.

"If he bothers you tell me so I can pay him a visit."

I smiled. Brother would have a shock. "As always you're so cool Naomi-nee."

"So, you have a brother?" Mika asked like she could read right through to our conversation.

"Yes. An older brother." I replied

"Ah me too." She smiled "he's bit weird but he protects me always so I couldn't wish for anything else."

"I wish it would be like that to us too." I said lowly so she wouldn't hear. She was pretty occupied with her apple-pie anyway so I wasn't too worried. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it was four in evening. I should get going by now. I've stayed long. Maybe bit too long. Oh well. It was worth it.

"I think I need to get going now" I said gathering my bag and jacket on my arms.

"But you didn't yet to taste the apple-pie!" Mika sighed "you watched me all the way of making it so you should taste it before you go." She made a valid point in her speech but I couldn't. There were too many reasons why. And Naomi-nee knew it too.

"What if we save her a piece and she can come tomorrow pick it up?" she said

"Can you?" Mika seemed hopeful all of the sudden. Her moods changed so quickly I could hardly keep up

"I can come briefly after work." I said but "I can't stay long."

"It's enough." Naomi-nee smiled. Mika seemed confused but kept her mouth shut. Thank god.

"See you tomorrow then!" she waved as I left.

,,

Sanno's streets were calm and warm. They seemed like a normal neighborhood. Or that was the first thing that came into my mind. Weird. The sun was still up when I reached home. Instead of going to middle of our meeting places I went straight home. Maybe it was bit cowardly of me. I wanted to avoid brother lecture today at all cost. Too much happened.

First there was that Seri guy. Baldie. I should figure out what to call him. And Oya Highs leader Murayama. I was positive this wasn't over even if I wanted it to be. It still confused me. Why did he like me? I never wore nice clothes. My prettiest clothes were the ones that I wore in work. They were new and clean. I wore no make-up. I looked just poor. God, it bothered me that I didn't know.

I looked around the apartment and realized brother hadn't brought food over yet either. Since our family was so big we made up one big dinner once in a day for everyone. Everyone could go once to claim their share if they wanted.

I sighed. So, I needed to go in meeting spot after all. I got my old sneakers and was about to open the door when it opened for me. No of course it wasn't automatic. It's just that my brother came home.

"Oh so you were here" he said closing the door. My eyes wandered to his hands that carried the food. Yes, he had it.

"I was just going to get the food." I said

"Really?" brother laughed. I was sure he was doubting me but I didn't wanna add the fuel so I just got to the task to take my shoes off.

"I heard you met someone today." he said silkily that could turn bit more poisonous any moment now. Ah for heaven sake Lara. Of course, she would've told him. "I didn't want it to happened, either." I replied "They didn't know who I was. They still don't so it's-.."

"It's not okay." Brother said laying our dinner on floor mat where we ate and put the salad on shelf close to window. It was our breakfast. "I don't like you getting in trouble." he said bit more softer.

"I'm not in trouble." I said calming too seeing he wasn't too much on his leader role and more of my brother. "I can promise I won't step outside with them any longer,"

"This the last warning I can give you." brother sighed "If it continues you have to stop working there."

Wait, wait, wait. Here he goes again! "I won't stop working." I said sitting in front of him. "We need that money."

"I can do something about it." he said

"I..." I took long breath in calming myself "I want to... No need to work too. Not because you couldn't get the money from something else but because I'm your sister."

"That's your reasoning?" he smirked evil

"Well you must not hear it often brother but I do." I continued "The shaming."

He stopped eating for a while before slurping his noodles down. He lifted his eye's full of leader mode. I was not sure if this was good idea anymore but I needed to go through with it since I started.

"Who?" he asked

"The names don't matter. The important thing is I can hear them saying it still." I replied " 'She's his sister yet I can barely see her do anything for her family.' "

He was quiet for a while. My stomach growled from hunger but I didn't recognize it to be my own.

"Continue." he said after long while. He put his chopsticks down and seemed to be listening fully now.

"I want them to see that I'm doing something as well. I'm not as good as fighting as you so I can't go on those gigs with you. In town, I can't earn money so I can only go out. If that's taken from me then the people who say that are right."

"You could work in factory" Brother said, but I knew even he detested me doing that.

"But then I can't earn money." I continued. I think my brother knows I take some paycheck to myself but he never complained about it. He can see I don't use it for myself otherwise he would have intervened already.

"Still if Oya visits you more you can't work there. I can't bend on that." he sighed "your food is getting cold."

I took my chopsticks that were uneven and took a slurp of half cold noodles. The spices were well put today. It must've been Shion who was cooking today. That's great he must've putted the medicine on then. Shion was my one only partner in this crime.

My brother was sick with something I didn't know name of. But every once in a while, he gets these huge coughs that end up him throwing up blood. Me and Shion went to pharmacist about it around three years ago and asked what would've been best medicine for him. Luckily there was one which was the one we were secretly giving it to him now. If he knew he would never take it. He would say it was a waste on him. And it was a prizy medication that's why we could give it to him only one pack/three months. Things hadn't changed to any better after I came back.

We still didn't talk a lot. This conversation was rarity since we ended it calmly. I understood his point of view and he mine. I wish it would be more like this.

,,

The next day I visited Naomi-nee after work just as I had promised. I was bit nervous who'd I meet this time but when I opened the door for the bar it was empty.

"Welcome" I heard nee-san's voice from behind where I knew was a kitchen.

"It's me" I replied happy it was just the two of us. No weird looks. No asking questions. Just us.

I took my spot-on counter where I had sat last time also when I visited. Naomi-nee came out of kitchen soon with two bottles in hand. "I just got delivery of these." She smirked "you better stay a while and tell me what's going on."

I gulped my nervousness "I haven't drunk before."

"Well as my friend you need to learn to." Naomi-nee said sitting next to me. "I close the bar if that's what it takes me to make you tell what have you been up to past years."

"Close it." I said and she stood up locked the front door and the door behind in matter of seconds. "Done. Just the two of us here."

And I told her. I told her how from my brother choice I was forced to leave the city. It was for my safety. Which I still had hard time believing it.

"I know all that" Naomi-nee interrupted "next" she said taking gulp of the drink. Without noticing I took too. It was bitter and cold. I needed to press my eyes closed just to gulp it down.

I continued how I went to live in countryside where Takeru was originally from. I told her how there was basically nothing to do. I got lucky and could live in one grandmother's car storage if I helped her around her market, the only market in town. How I saved money for my brother's medicine and to myself to come back. My pay was very small since she did minus food and place of living. Not very loving grandmother but it was the best I could do.

"So you saved money and came back?" Naomi-nee asked

"Yeah" I agreed "They all accepted that I was gone enough long. And since I hadn't betrayed Rude I could come back."

"Otherwise he wouldn't take you back?" Naomi-nee asked

"Not if you betray Rude. You can't go back. There's only one chance." I took last sip on my drink that was about to go warm.

I'll go get some more drinks." Naomi-nee said taking the empty bottle from my hands. While she was away I realized someone was tugging the back door. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two guys who had been here yesterday + tons of other guys.

"Just ignore them." Naomi-nee said "Sanno Rengokai's guys come here usually to sit the night but they can handle one night out."

"Sanno's," I said "They meet up here?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. You are safe as long as this is my place. No one will hurt you." She said and hers eyes twitched since the tugging still didn't stop. "Give me a minute."

"Naomi-nee, it's about time I go anyway."

She smiled "you still call me nee-san."

"Always." I replied, "Since you're my only sister."

"Aww. I think I need to kidnap you from Smoky one day. You better come visit me again when you have free time" she smiled leading me to kitchen and to back door. "Go on here so I will go talk to those doofuses on front."

I hugged Naomi-nee and promised I'd be back. When I left from the back I met one person who stared me all the way. The guy had blond hair and dark eyes. I didn't break the eye contact either. I think he was someone I met before but that rang no bell. I was behind him in 30 seconds so I couldn't stare longer and it kind of bothered me when I didn't remember details.

,,

"Oi what took you so long." Yamato yelled when Naomi finally opened the door for Sanno Rengokai.

"I had customer" she replied ignoring the whining of her childhood friend

"Yeah. We saw you two sitting there." he continued "Why did you lock the doors?"

"Because I didn't want you to interrupt every time." Naomi sighed hoping he would stop asking questions she couldn't answer.

"Who wants to drink?" Naomi asked trying to distract the guys and it worked on most of them. Yamato was still staring her. Then Naomi realized Cobra came late in. Why hadn't he been with all others. He could've... But no... Naomi can't ask him. That would blow Mia's cover.

...

I chose to write Smoky / Smokey / Su-ouki name in all the three ways in the end. Hope it won't be too confusing.

-Ada


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"For the past few days they have been running around more."

I turned to look on Anna who didn't speak to me. Or better word was hadn't ever before spoken to me. But she sure did now. She smiled to me, "The Oya high's guys."

"Yeah. I guess."

It had been three days since I got that out of blue confession. I hadn't seen Seki guy again. Which was a good thing, I wouldn't need to quit my job here then. I enjoyed it here, with the older owners and bit freedom of my own from my brothers tight grip. Since I came home his trust for me hadn't grown at all. It felt suffocating at times.

"Hey," Anna continued and I got my focus back to her. "What did they want from you?"

Ah right she had seen me going out with them. "One of them wanted to confess to me." I was bit embarrassed that I needed to tell her but, I didn't wanna lie either.

"Co-confess!?" she stuttered dropping the brush she had been leaning to. It made huge noise but it seemed she didn't even notice.

"Mm." I replied looking the activity outside. It seemed really that something was going on. I gave Anna a look as she hadn't made any effort to pick up the thing.

"And... Now you are dating him?" Anna's face was bit flushed. Had she crush on one the guys who came in? It seemed passable and made me smile a little.

"No. I turned him down." I replied

"HUH?!" she said loudly "How can you turn him down?!"

"How can I, you ask..." I dropped my voice a little. I had no idea where her outburst had come from and we were getting bit stares by some customers "I don't know him. Should I go out with guy I don't know?"

Anna stopped for second. She seemed to consider what to say. In the end, she shot me cold glare, "Then don't ever meet him again." Anna picked finally the brush up and left to outside to clean the front of the shop. Okay she had crush on him. That was 100% sure. I nodded to her, because at least I didn't wanna meet him again. My plans just went terribly wrong.

In the late hours of afternoon when my shift ended with Anna, Lara came to her evening shift. But for some reason she was not alone. Shion was with her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked right away when I stepped out from the shop.

"Walking you home." he smiled a little. "You know why."

"This time I don't." I replied harshly "Tell me."

"You have been visiting Sanno haven't you?"

I froze for second but continued right away "it's the pharmacy."

"You're better than that to hide it Mia." Shion said, "C'mon let's go."

"I haven't been visiting anyone of brothers black list people." I continued when we started walking. "I really haven't so..."

"So it would be suddenly ok not come straight home?" Shion said "I can almost guess who you visited Mia but-" Shion stopped when we heard huge yell behind us. He turned to look as did I. Oh boy. It was the guy who had confessed me. Seki.

"So you wouldn't go out with me angel but with other guys?" he said taking huge steps forward. We've barely made it 3 minutes away from the shop and I still could see Lara peeking from shop.

"This is the person that confessed?" Shion asked taking one step to stand in front of me.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Shion smiled to me one more time and then I heard his authority "Sorry you can't have her."

"You..." Seki said "Why do you wear so shabby clothes?"

Shion twitched but didn't say anything. It was like Trade mark of Rude boys. The inner people could afford more nice clothing but they didn't. The money they got was used on everyone. So no one thrived to look better than others.

"Are you her boyfriend?!" he screamed his face turning bit red "Give me my angel back!"

"Angel?" I asked. No way. He had made me a nickname. Cliché at that.

"That's you." Shion said taking step away pulling me with him. "Get ready to run soon." he whispered to me.

Then he went on and said "You don't recognize other gangs anymore? Oya must have grown weak."

"Gangs?"

"Sorry Oya trash can't have her. She's one of us." Shion smiled.

Then it clicked on his head "Trash?!"

"I would love to have it out on you for harassing our lady but I don't think that's so good idea right now. So, until next time." Shion suddenly grabbed my hand and we ran. I knew he ran behind us for quite a while, but when we stopped he was no where to be seen. I'm not surprised, since everyone in Rude had been training madly in different scenes of physique. I too went though some training but I knew many, Shion included, who out run me in matter of minutes.

"You idiot." I said trying to breath normally while Shion seemed okay. I think I was out of shape. "What if they come after us?"

"Then they will. Smoky gave me permission to do whatever to get the bugs away from you." he was so sure of himself I didn't want to ignore anymore.

"This too much! You know I can't go back working now. You did this on purpose. He did it!" I said thinking of my brother. "Of course he wouldn't just let me have work place normally and trust me to bring money home!"

Shion just stood and took everything I yelled at him. He didn't say anything. As usual he took every blame for my brothers orders like they were his own. He still stood as my brothers shield.

"Shall we go now Mia. We are getting alot looks."

I took a look around we were close to border of White's and Rude's. Still here were a lot of people. Some wearing white. Oh god not again. White Rascals came to ladies' aid if men bothered them. These looked like they were about to jump in if Shion took one step further or somehow tried to yell back at me.

"Yeah let's go." I agreed taking a hold of Shion's arm and pulling him with me.

After we were safely in maze looking home base of ours I let go of Shion's hand. He seemed happy all went his way. Like it always did. I had never seen Shion fail in anything.

"Are you cooking today?" I asked at him knowing he was still lingering around.

"No." I heard his answer from behind me.

"Then I'm going in." I said

I stormed away from Shion, toward kitchen where the people who were cooking were. I knew he didn't follow me this time. Even if I knew Rude's maze like my own pockets there was still always guards in borders. It wasn't easy to come and go without anyone knowing. But not nearly impossible either. I knew where to go if I wanted to sneak out. But today I wouldn't. Maybe not even tomorrow if I could handle being just in home. I knew Shion or someone would keep tight watch on me for few days. Maybe longer. I needed to find new work place now. And it was obvious I wouldn't find a very self-paying one from Rude's area.

I saw P on kitchen at first. Damn my luck really. The only person who I had seen a lot since coming back, that I didn't know that well yet. He was cutting carrots and potatoes on small clean table and putting the pieces to a huge bottle.

"Hey" I said to him stopping few feet's away "Do you need help in anything?"

He lifted his head surprised maybe "Oh it's you." he muttered and turned back to carrots. Uh okay. Just let me stand in here. Not like I could go back since I just said to Shion that I go help in kitchen.

I looked his work for a while. I realized at some point he was making soup. Soup you usually add salmon in but since that was too expensive, soup without salmon. His potato and the rest pieces he added were all uneven and showed he had no talent in cooking. Still he was doing it all by himself. After adding all the things in he turned to spices. He stood frozen trying to choose what to use. I took few unsure steps toward him. He gave me the look that said, 'Your still here', but I ignored it. He had two spice jars on his both hands.

I took spoonful of the clean soup and tasted it. It was bland, no spices yet. "Do you like spicy?"

"Yeah, but Smokey doesn't." he answered right away. I didn't like spicy food either, call it family relation or what but we liked very same things us two when it came to food.

"You must make food you like. It's every cooks rule here." I replied "That way everyone can get at least once a food they like. So put this in," I said taking the regular spicy jar from him "and put that back." I said pointing to the most spicy thing that the kitchen had. It had been untouched since it came here and I think it still was. If he added it I knew I wouldn't eat it. No way, I would die.

"So that's spicy?" he asked pointing to my hand.

"Yeah." I replied and before I knew it he poured the one he had on his hand to pot. Oh boy here go. It was matter of seconds when both of our noses picked the scent. It was strong. I felt myself bend double as strong sneeze hit me.

"You..." he gulped "Why did you lie?!" he raised his voice very suddenly.

"I didn't." I replied and were about to explain but he didn't let me have time for it. "You said that was spicy! But in reality, it's, not right?!"

He took the spice from me and poured some of it to his hand and gulped it down like it was nothing. It was enough spices for me. "This isn't spicy at all! It's just original spices!"

I blinked. It was spicy to me. I blinked again. What were we talking of again? "But I said to you not to add that one." I said pointing on pot that had now turned red.

He shut up for a while and stared the pot. It was going to turn well now. Just really spicy.

"It's bit spicy to Smokey." I whispered knowing he was looking at me. "The spices you ate while ago."

"How do you know?" His voice was low rumble and I felt he still hadn't forgiven me.

I shot him a death glare and I was almost sure he quivered few steps back. "I know my brother. I eat with him every day since I was born."

"What about the time you were away?" P asked

It was innocent question that hurt like a needle in your heart. I doubted he knew the details so he wouldn't know if I left willingly or not. Not in this case. After my brother found out I had gone after the person who had taken our parents, or rather our mom he thought I needed some time to cool off from the city.

"P" I heard someone call him outside. I snapped away from my trance just to realize he had been staring me all this time. P didn't ask again but just pushed me out of the way and left to see what was the commotion. I turned my eyes back to pot. It would be nice food that I couldn't eat. The spices were floating in air making the room hotter than it already was. My eyes turned blurry for second before I wiped them away with back of my hands.

Food. I needed to find eatable food.

. . . . .

After rechecking the next episode I post it, since I've written a lot by now.

-Ada


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So okay, I shouldn't have come here. It's the first day Shion said he'd keep an eye on me. Actually he told that to me just few hours ago. Yet here I am, in front of full Ito Kan restaurant hungry as hell.

I spotted right away the two guys that had been here last time I visited. I had no idea of the names. I should ask Naomi-nee at some point. There were also a lot of other people I had never seen before. Some looked familiar but I was not sure.

My stomach grumped for second time since I stopped on the other side of the restaurant. Walk in. Say hi. Order from Naomi-nee. And pay with what? My pride wouldn't let me go in and not to pay from food. Maybe it was better to starve. My eyes stopped when I felt someone staring at me. It took me a while to notice a blond sitting on bench inside Ito Kan staring at me. He was really calm unlike the wild lively bunch around him. He stood up without breaking the eye contact and said something. Oh boy. This is the moment where you run, Mia. You are in other gang's property. Run. But my legs stood in place.  
It seemed he was moving outside, toward me alone. Well not that they needed a lot of guys to kick one intruder off. Especially a girl intruder. Thought I hated to be underestimated maybe now it was only a good thing. He stopped few feet's away from me and gave me look over. I was sure I had seen this guy from somewhere.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked

Cold? I asked myself looking my shaking arms and legs. I didn't realize it at all. I shook my head. Not enough reason to go inside and warm up. My Rude's mentality wouldn't allow myself to take help so easy as maybe other people would. We survive on our own.

"I've seen you leave Ito Kan before." he said looking my eyes as if to search if I was going to lie. Then I remembered. This guy walked past me last time I sneaked out from back door. He gave me similar look then as well.

"I remember you too." I replied shortly not knowing where this conversation was going. I'm not sure if I had seen him before that.

He surely wasn't Yamato-san who was Naomi-nee's bestfriend. But I had known some other people as well. 'Had known' -was good wording. "Few days ago, there." I said pointing to back door of Ito Kan. The blond looked to the small street next to us and seemed alright with my answer.

"Who are you?" He asked. I might have got bit surprised, bit shaky about that question since I could feel a dark aura from him. That might give me away. A bit. A lot. Fuck.

"Shouldn't you introduce y-yourself f-first." I hated to stutter. It must have been cold.

"I'm Cobra, Sanno Rengokai's leader, but you would know that if you were from around here." he said seeming relaxed but also very focused of getting his answers.

I had been looking anywhere but him exactly but couldn't do anything else than face him right away when he uttered the words. Leader?! A freaking leader he says?! He stared down at me nonchalantly barely blinking waiting for my introduction. Well fucking hello I'm Rude's, leader's sister! God like I could say that. Then easy answer came to my mind.

"I'm Naomi-nee's friend." I said keeping the eye contact. Something I learned that people who lied usually turned away from eye contact when they lied. I could just say I'm shy and wouldn't look him that's why.

"Why are you here then?" Cobra asked, "Everyone who are Naomi-san's friends are welcomed in."

"There's just too much people." I sighed stretching a bit my cold arms and legs. My stomach was still grumbling. This was such a fruitless trip. One I shouldn't have done at all. "I should go home now."

"Hey" Cobras voice stopped me "you're hungry?" I turned to look him but I couldn't voice words.

"Come here." he took few steps toward shop that was opposite side of Naomi-nee's restaurant. He got a key from his pocket and opened the door and left it open for me. "I work here." he said to explain himself. I didn't ask. I took few steps closer and looked him in the eyes "So?"

"I can't really eat there in peace either." he did small head nod toward Ito Kan.

"I don't have money with me." I said with sudden honesty, "So I can't eat."

"Then answer some of my questions later." he suggested. I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer of me being just Naomi-nee's friend. "I can skip some." I added a rule.

"Deal." he said holding the door for me. And I walked in. Oh god everyone in home please don't kill me.

. . . . .

Cobra had fetched us some bagels from freezer and he took beer with it. He had asked if I wanted as well but I said water was fine. We had sat in silence for a while now before he started with questions.

"What's your name?" was Cobra's first question

"Mia." I replied after gulping down a piece that I had chewed a while.

"You live in this city, right?"

"Yes."

"Where?" he asked

No way mate, I thought "Skip." they would grill me... P would, Shion maybe as well definitely Brother and Lara.

"Already?" he laughed a bit "Then... Where have you met Naomi-san?"

"She's my childhood friend. We played a lot together when we were young. I think I met her first time when I got lost and nee-san showed me the way back home." I replied honestly. Naomi-nee was quite easy subject to talk about.

"Nee-san?" Cobra looked me again. Maybe wondering if I was Naomi-nee's biological sister. I just called her my childhood friend, but maybe he wanted just be sure.

"She's two years older than me." I replied and added, "I have older brother." I realized what I said had nothing to do with my answering his questions. Good going. Good fucking going Mia.

"Older brother?" he asked setting us to dangerous waters again.

"Yeah." I said taking another bite so I could think a bit before I needed to answer again.

"Do I know him?"

"Skip." I said

Cobra smirked "you have awfully lot secrets."

"Well you ask the wrong questions." I shot back right away.

"I guess I do." he sighed "Do you live alone?"

"With my brother."

"Won't he be worried you're not home yet?"

In Rude we don't use clocks that much, but I knew how to read one. His wall clock hit ten over ten just now.

"He might if he's home himself."

Cobra took his time to think for the next one for a while which gave me the time to eat the bread to midway. How hungry I had been had truly surprised me.

"He won't call you?"

Ah that's what normal people would do. That was why he was confused. "I don't have cellphone." Everyone almost has cellphone. Even preschoolers, so my sentence right now will give me away. "But we have cell at home." ...that is broken. But that seems more normal. I didn't want to seem abnormal to this person.

"Are you in a gang?"

I sighed so it came to this in the end. I looked Cobra's eyes that didn't look that scary anymore. He had charisma for sure. It wasn't scary thought. I didn't find him scary anymore. "If I say yes, and you ask which group, I will say skip." I was kind of glad you couldn't guess right away from my clothes. The weather was still warm so I didn't need a jacket. I had normal blue jeans and white sweater.

"It's not Sanno." Cobra said

"It's not." I confirmed "Do you consider me enemy now?"

He seemed bit taken by the question. But answered almost right away "No. I don't think you are. No one who doesn't bother my family here isn't enemy." That was fresh view point and I liked it personally.

"Are you working or studying?" He continued his questions from completely different point. Oh so he wanted to know where I came anyway even thought I had told him skip. Well this will confuse him. "I got fired today."

"Why? Where did you work at?" he seemed shocked like I had expected.

"In a bakery." I replied "and why..." I thought what to say. "It wasn't my choice and I didn't do actually anything that would get me fired. It wasn't the owners fault either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Best answer I can give." I smiled finding that I had relaxed a bit.

"Does your brother work?"

"Yes."

"You won't tell me what he does, right?"

I smirked "You're getting good at this."

"I can't really place you in any group of SWORD. You're in one of them, right?" He sighed putting his hand to his hair. It became messy but it looked actually nice. I was getting distracted.

"Correct." I said

"And the members acknowledge you as one of them?"

"Yes and no." I said "The new ones don't. Yet."

"New ones?" he asked

"I was gone 5 years."

"Gone?"

"Away from city." I took maybe third last piece from the bagel. Soon I could go.

"Why?" he asked, ah here we go again.

"Skip." I smiled "I'm sorry. It's really not easy subject to talk about to me."

"Five years ago... There was no sword." He said slowly.

"It has taken bit time to remember what part of the city belongs to who." I admitted "I always get scolded going to other territories."

"Like to Sanno?"

"Well if they knew I was meeting you then yes. But my brother knows Naomi-nee." Oops, I realized. Another slip of tong. "but don't harass Naomi-nee about it!"

"So Naomi-san knows your brother's identity?"

"...Yes."

"Do they keep in contact?"

"I doubt it strongly. Last time they spoke was five years ago." and that too was about me.

"Okay." Cobra said "You can keep visiting Naomi-san as well from my side. I won't stop you."

I was bit grateful before he continued "But the only thing that this trust lacks is me not knowing your gang."

"I would tell you, but it's something I do to protect everyone at home." I stood up before he could continue more forward "I can go, right?"

I knew somehow, he wasn't finished but he stood up as well and led me to the door. When we were outside he locked the door again and turned to me. I had enough time to look that Ito kan still looked the same before I had gone to eat with Cobra. Like we haven't been gone at all.

"Thank you at least for a little trust Mia." Cobra said.

"Bye" I said leaving him to stand there maybe, watching my back before he couldn't see me any longer.

I took a right as soon as possible to lose his eyes from my back. This was the wrong way but oh well. So that was Cobra of Sanno Rengokai. He seemed all right. Not a bad or bossy person. He seemed like someone who gave everyone a chance. I think he was a good person.

 **Normal POV**

Cobra walked back inside Ito Kan ignoring his drunk friends who didn't notice him at all. He went straight to Naomi. She seemed bit surprised but welcomed him with another beer.

"Naomi" Cobra said "Do you trust Mia?"

Whatever Naomi was doing she froze and looked up to Cobra "How do you know her?"

Cobra wasn't sure if Mia had just lied that she knew Naomi. You couldn't tell from the girls face.

"Has she hurt you?" Cobra asked Naomi very carefully. Naomi belonged unofficially to Sanno. And no one would mess with Sanno when Cobra was around.

"No of course not. She's friend of mine. Of course, I trust her. Now how do you know her?" Naomi half whispered. Maybe she didn't want everyone hearing this conversation so Cobra too lowed his voice a little

"I just met her outside."

"And she told all that to you?" Naomi asked, "You didn't hurt her right?"

"Of course not!" Cobra raised his voice a bit making people in nearby tables quiet down. "We just ate together." He continued with lowered voice.

"With who?" Cobra heard Dan's voice coming closer.

"I can't believe she told you. You better not say it to anyone." Naomi said before vanishing to kitchen. And Cobra wouldn't tell. He had no idea what to tell anyone anyway. He had barely learned there was a girl called Mia from other gang that was friends with Naomi.

. . . . .

"Where'd you go?" Brother asked right away when I entered.

"Search for survival." I muttered and continued when he raised an eye brow to me. "Did you taste the dinner?"

"I ate it." he said maybe being proud he was able to eat it. Well secretly I was proud if he did. "P said it was because of you it turned that way."

"Tch... He was the one who didn't listen to me and added the sauce." I said taking my shoes off and taking steps toward sofa.

"It's good if you grow closer with P. He's inner circle." Brother said with matter of fact tone.

"I'm trying." I replied "Really." I said glaring my brother who wouldn't anyway believe me.

"So you made me lose my job." I continued, "What was that all about?"

"I heard from Shion." He said "I sent him just to see the situation. It was worse than I thought."

"Enough to make it so that I can't go there anymore?" I was getting annoyed but I kept my voice calm. It was hard since I was really mad now.

You have no reason go there. Your home is here." he said death calm. And I already knew the sentence he didn't say, 'if you want to leave the nameless street you leave the family.' That wasn't something I wanted at all. I fell quiet after the that. After few minutes I felt that I had cleared my thougts enough to make him understand them.

"I just want to work for the family. But I can't work in factory. You said that first thing when I came here. But I can't just lay around."

My brother sighed "I can't bend the rules even if you're my sister."

"I'm not asking you to." I said, "I want to earn money."

"To what?" he asked his voice going grave again "family provides you everything you need. You have even more than the normal folk and you want more?"  
"It's not for me!" I stood up and yelled. I took less than a minute when two guys ran in. They glanced the situation and after a nod from brother left.

I couldn't help but to laugh. Yeah, I knew my brother wasn't almost never alone. He always had some of the gang members watching the borders. But I never heard they followed him home.

"Then to what you need money for?" he asked like that hadn't happened at all.

I want to buy things to children they couldn't get otherwise, small things. Then as before I'd give you my salary." I said

"So you've been doing that before?" suddenly my brother seemed amused "you're just like Shion."

I just stared him realizing I was still standing. Taking a seat on sofa yet again I kept my eyes on my brother who was looking his tea.

He took forever with his answer. "There's not much options left for you. You ruined your own chances of being invisible on Oya region. I won't let you work on scout region either. And you know Hyuga is just out of the question."

"So Sanno is okay?" I asked, "It's close to nameless street also."

"It's your last choice. But there's condition you must obligate. Otherwise you must leave the family." he said taking a gulp of the tea "Always come home if asked. Sanno Rengokai has lot of fights. If there's something going on I want you home safe."

Brother said he wouldn't bend rules for me but he was bending them anyway. Softy as always. "I accept."

"I will really throw you out if you don't go by rules Mia." He said looking me "please don't break them."

I felt his sincerity. And I didn't wanna leave my brother either. "I know" I replied. And like that maybe for the last time, a deal was made between me and Smokey.

. . . . .

-Ada


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"They have been looking for you." Lara told me one morning when both of us woke up early. I had been on morning walk, before meeting Lara who got ready for work. She still worked at bakery. Brother had though she would get good intel there what happened on city. One of the reason he had let me stay there in the first place. But guess Lara too was enough, since I was kicked out. I hated it but I saw his side of it as well.

"Why? What did you say to them?" I asked her shivering little, and not because of the cold. I didn't want Lara hurt because of me. Brother would get Lara out too, if Oya High started to come closer to her too. I held no doubt in that. More than that I would help him pull her away. Lara didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Come on walk me to border, I'll tell you." Lara said. I stood up from a place that had nice view to sunrise. Raising my leg to the railing I jumped down. I landed legs bended to squat. My toes tingled bit because of the hit. I wanted to be back to normal, like I was before when I could run and jump like the others in Rude who protected our city. But I guess I had grown rusty. Way more rustier than I wanted to believe.

You okay?" Lara laughed when I stood up and started walking with her. She didn't waste much time to start the story. "So of course I tell them you don't work here anymore. Then that guy asks me where do you live." Lara said being on her element. She was always good to tell stories.

"What but Shion told him I'm in other gang! How can he not get it?" I asked. What Shion had done was basically telling him to back the fuck off if the guy didn't want war with the two gangs. It was clear sign or at least it had been.

"I heard Shion told him that too so I was very confused when he said that. But the guy seems it's only important as long as he finds his angel." Lara said visibly creeped out by the memory "But I heard something else too. It seems that baldy-"

"His name is Seki." I interrupted

"It's not important" Lara sighed and continued, "anyway I heard he wasn't the only one who had a crush in the lucky you."

"What?" I said lowering my tone to whisper because of misbelief.

Lara grinned "I did a little research. It seems Oya has members higher rank than others. Like that baldy Seki is higher rank than the other guy who liked you too. So, Seki got the chance to confess first."

"And since I turned Seki down now that other guy thinks he has a chance." I ended Lara's sentence. Awesome. Just what I needed, more trouble.

"I haven't told him" Lara said "I can handle those creeps."

"They must've seen us together." I said worry spearing on my mind, "Lara you must be careful."

"I am. But really, they must be pretty dumb, not getting what Shion said, any reasonable 'boyfriend material' -guy would get the hint." She smiled stopping and turned to give me hug "Don't get me fired as well, you're the one who's Smoky's little sister."

"What does that matter?" I laughed hugging her as well "you're important to everyone as well Lara."

"Ah, I needed that." Lara said breaking our long hug.

"My brother again?" I asked getting bit annoyed at him for whole new reason, "What this time?"

"It's nothing." Lara smiled, "Let's talk more with dinner. I heard that today is Takeshi's turn."

"Really?" I became excited as well. That guy made awesome food. Shion was one thing but Takeshi was legend. Everyone always ate when he made food. He also managed to create something new every now and then even thought we had basically only the same ingredients everyday.

"Mm. See you later Mia!"

"Have good work day!" I waved back at her. I was just at the border and I knew someone was watching me from watch tower. Oh well watch me wave for my bestfriend. Very intresting.

After Lara vanished to the street I turned back and left to walk back home. I could still take a nap before everyone woke up. It was too late to go watch the sunrise. Or I could go to main spot and wait everyone come to breakfast together. That could do.

. . . . .

It was late evening when Lara came home. She should've made it from work already at four but it was after sunset when she gave me the hug greeting.

"What took you so long?" I asked giving her bit space to sit next to me on stairs. Brother had left to somewhere as well and he had taken most of Rude with him. Everyone had ate amazing dinner which I had taken a portion to Lara and I, expecting to eat with her. In the end I ate alone and her food was cold now that I finally gave it to her.

"It's nothing." Lara said shrugging the statement off like it was not important. Lara for sure could go around more than I. She wasn't watched as much as I was. It was unfair but I never pointed it out to Smokey. I didn't want her small happiness to be taken away. Like me she craved some freedom.

"I brought you a present." Lara said and gave me a packet. The smell gave it away, "No way." I said as I opened it. The packet was full of bakeries from bakery I had quit few days ago.

"They said they were sad to see you go and wanted to repay you somehow your late pay." Lara smiled

"This is awesome." I smiled "I need to take these to Brother."

"Smokey nii-san." Lara corrected

"Right." I mumbled I knew I should use honorifics but it felt awkward with them. It was awkward just to call him his name. I wonder when this started and realized it was the day he told me to leave. Until then I had called him happily like that.

"But don't take them to him." Lara said suddenly.

I stared at her waiting for reason why. She mumbled. Looked at me and looked away. "Lara." I said staring her getting my voice of control back to business. I hoped it still would work.

"Y-yes." she replied stuttering not looking me but our legs instead.

"Why can't I share them with my brother?" I asked her staring right at her through her hair.

"I wanted to... To... Give him some…" Lara mumbled and I saw a blush creep on her ears to her face. Ah so that was it. Lara had this secret crush on my brother. She hadn't told anyone but anyone who saw her like this could tell. I'm not sure if brother knew. He could be very dumb on many social situations.

"Alright. I won't give him any." I smiled wondering already how could I hide these from him. I could try to eat them all tonight but I kind of wanted to share with someone to enjoy the taste. So eating alone could end in result of me being sick the next day. "But you owe me one."

"Well I can repay me debt right away. What do you want?" Lara said she seemed to be full of energy and her eyes were shining.

Only one thing came to my mind. Bit risky but so was almost everything I did. "Help me sneak out today"

"I help you sneak back in." Lara confirmed "I have watch shift on 3th southern building. Come in from there."

"Okay." I said getting up "I better go."

"Mia?" Lara stopped me before I had a chance to take one step. "You're not going to see him right?" I know she was referring to Norihisa.

"He's in prison, right? How could I see him" I smiled and left before Lara asked where I was going then. I didn't have many friends in city before and the number just went down when I came back. Going to see Naomi-nee wasn't rocket science.

. . . . .

"Welcome" I heard Naomi-nee's yell over the noise in the restaurant. I think it was even more packed than it was the last time when I had watched from the outside. None of these people seemed to be from gang thought. The looked normal work going citizen, so I had felt safe coming in.

I walked toward bar and met Naomi-nee's eyes. She smiled and showed me a stool close by in front of her.

"Hi." I said taking a seat.

"How have you been?" she asked me while starting to make me a drink right away. Matter of seconds the thing was in front of me.

"I got fired." I smiled taking a sip of the drink. Definitely alcohol. But I would drink it anyway. I heard some people drank their worries away. Maybe that would work for me too. Taking second sip didn't help on the taste thought, still bitter.

"Why?" Naomi-nee asked her mouth left hanging a little, guess she couldn't see me getting fired. I never wanted that kind of image to myself either. But there was little what I could choose in my life. Guess I had become too hopeful.

"Oya came too close." I sighed "So brother asked me to be drawn away from there."

"Well that was good." she said "you should stay away as well from other gangs."

I gave her a weird face that I was annoyed by anyone bossing me and she just sighed getting her hands up. "I heard you met Cobra."

"Yeah." I said

"What did you tell him? He came to me asking are we friends suddenly."

"I said I'm your friend and I'm in another gang."

Naomi-nee sighed like she was finally defeated. "How did you end up in such situation?"

"It's weird situation." I admitted.

Maybe she saw that I wouldn't now tell her more about it. "Oh well, do you want to eat something?" she asked changing the subject fully.

"I'm fine I have something to eat." I replied "Do you mind?" I showed her the bag of pastries.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked looking bit surprised. Well it was odd that I would have such good quality pastries.

"It's payment from the job I got fired from. Lara brought it today to me." I said

"I'll make you something. You should eat that when you can't come here to eat." she said

"Then, make me omelet rice." I smiled

Naomi-nee smiled too. It was the first dish she learned to make and the first one she made was for me "coming right up. Wait here for a while."

I did wait as she left and turned to look around. It felt like the door was opened thousand times and new people swarmed in every time. Last time it did I saw Cobra. He saw me as well, it was like we were connected right away when he walked in. He didn't come alone thought. He had few friends with him that were now waving hand on his face. They tried to look on the direction he did but he broke the eye contact on that moment. He walked on the back so I needed to turn on full 180 degrees with my chair to see him sit down. People gave him space and I saw his companions come toward me. I turned my chair fastly face forward as if waiting in hidden hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

"Hey Naomi 2 beers" I heard male voice from close by.

"You should pay your bill already." Naomi-nee smiled but started the order anyway "You owe me."

"It's on Cobra today." he said "Did you make me omelet already?"

"It's not for you." Naomi-nee said right away slapping his hand away. "Mia ordered it." she said pointing at me.

"Mia?" The guy turned to me and I finally dared to face him. He was very tall and had lean muscular figure. He was tan and had black hair with same kind of color eyes.

"You remember Yamato, right?" Naomi-nee said to me

"Ah" we said at same time.

"Your childhood friend." I said while he said on exact same moment, "Your girl friend."

"Mia came home while ago again and we met." Naomi-nee said giving me the plate Yamato had wanted to have.

"Ah welcome back." he smirked getting the beers "Need anything with bikes you can drop me visit." he smiled and left.

I turned to Naomi-nee who was still looking his back as we walked back to their table. "He seems like decent person."

"Baldy is good person." Naomi-nee agreed with a silly nickname. "You can ask for him if I'm not around."

"So that's why you introduced me to him." I smiled

"Well basically both of you know each other's names already." Naomi-nee said "So it was just matter of time."

"Oh more people." Naomi-nee suddenly said going to serve people on the other end. She seemed busy with her restaurant. It seemed it was the busy hour at the moment.

I saw someone pull chair next to me and someone sat on it as well. Somehow, I felt things go bit quieter next to us. I took a peak. Yep fuck. It was Cobra.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he put his beer on counter and leaned forward.

"Keeping you from unwanted attention." he answered nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. "I think you just brought the attention on me." I whispered back feeling lot of eyes on me. Or maybe on him. But in the end on me too.

"It's better this way." he replied turning now fully on me, "your back so soon."

"You said I could." I replied watching forward trying my best to look like I wasn't talking to him and more like I was just really hungry customer.

"Yes. I just didn't see it coming. That they let you come back."

"Well maybe I'm here without permission." I said meeting his eyes full on but retreating soon after back to the wall behind the bar counter. His look changed a little after my sentence.

"You better not bring trouble here." he said lowly

"It's not like that. If someone gets in trouble its me."

"Cobra" Naomi-nee suddenly intervened, "I've known Mia before I knew even you. She is okay. She won't hurt Sanno." I hadn't realized she'd come back but it was nice having her around. Maybe now I wouldn't get that much questions.

"I have figured that." he said. "Im just curious of her."

"Of Mia?" Naomi-nee asked raising her arms to her waist and glared Cobra.

"It's okay." Cobra said this time to Naomi-nee "I won't hurt her."

Naomi-nee and Cobra shared a look before she was back to serve customers again. We shared small silence before I couldn't help myself anymore. "Curious of me?" I asked. He learned so much of me just few days ago but wanted still more.

"Actually other way around." he said, "I wanted you to ask questions from me."

"Eh?" I answered. "You want me to ask you questions this time?"

"Yeah. I feel bit bad that I am the only one who asked things from you. You hadn't done anything bad. And you're a girl."

"Does me being a girl matter?" I asked. I didn't think him to be so old fashioned.

"Even if I'm no scout I don't wanna hurt girls. I realized you may not have anything you want to ask but to make it fair that's the only thing I came up. " he said "Sanno Rengokai is just the most important to me."

Well let's see. I stole a secret look at him. He looked the same he did before. Bit dusty but kind of cool anyway. Wait cool? Get yourself together Mia. "Do you want to have the skip option?" I smiled

"I don't think I will need it." he answered "I have nothing to hide."

"Do you have parents?" I asked

"My mother and my grandfather." he answered. "No siblings, but I hoped I could have one."

"Well atleast you have those two." I answered, "I had mother at one point as well."

"Not anymore?" he asked

"Skip." I said looking to his eyes. Maybe I'll end up telling him one day. He seemed like someone who I could tell me deepest secrets and he wouldn't judge me.

"Ah sorry." he replied scratching his head as he looked down. "I got carried away."

"Cobra-san!" someone tackled in between us so that Cobra who had just taken a sip of his drink spilled it all over himself and me. And that wasn't the only thing. My half-eaten rice was sticking to me as well as the plate had fallen in the crash.

"Oi." I heard Cobra mumble slowly but deadly. "What the hell you think of doing Dan?"

I only saw the back of a maybe muscular maybe bit chubby guy. Dan? Okay memorize Mia, memorize. It seemed familiar.

"Ah" Dan said turning to me and I realized he was one of the two who I had met when I came here first time. The kind of handsome guy missing the unknown it factor.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to-" he said to me looking me up and down. Then he backed away a little after realizing Cobra got up from his stool. "Ah Cobra-san Cobra-san..." he repeated when he saw Cobra backing him to wall. I think they exchanged some words to each other before Cobra let the male go. He returned sit next to me and sighed looking at his clothes. Right. I turned to mine. Other than my jacket that I had taken off, they were ruined. I couldn't wear them back without standing question trial from my brother. _I was ruined_ , I thought and leaned on the table that was probably wet as well from beer. **Ruined**.

"Oi you get your hair wet." I heard Cobra's concerned voice. Or maybe he was just stating the facts.

"I'm ruined already so it doesn't matter." I smiled to him "It was nice knowing you Sanno Rengokai's Cobra-san."

"Oi." he said maybe more concerned or I wished so. He was probably just confused. "You aren't ruined."

"You don't know that." It felt like I had seen him the first time today. Maybe this wasn't the first time. This seemed really familiar. I've seen someone do this before. Long, long time ago.

Flashback

 _Wait!" He said, "What's your name?" a small boy asked me_

 _I stopped on my tracks to stare at the boy who was so much smaller than me. He still carried a school bag and had same kind of clothes all the kids that went to school had, which would make him older than me._

 _"Mia" I replied "and you are?"_

 _"I'm... ¤#; !"_

And my memory cracked on his name I couldn't remember. It still bothered me to this day. I had no idea who the little boy was. There was more to the memory but I didn't have time to think all of it through right now. (AN. I get back to it in future chapters)

"Mia?" his voice waked me up from my thoughts. I think my heart fluttered. I was not used to any other male calling me than family. Plus the person seemed concerned and that made me just feel... Alive.

I took his hand and felt warm pressure on the other end as he pulled me on my feet and after that he led us out to the cold breeze of night.

. . . . .

Naomi after finishing all the orders came back to look for Mia and Cobra. It worried her to leave Mia with Cobra but she still had. Cobra had looked like he really wouldn't hurt her. And Naomi too had given her best glare to make sure he wouldn't. When she came back they weren't there any longer. She looked around to find Mia but there was no trace of her.

She looked if Cobra was back to sit on his normal spot but he wasn't. Instead there sat Yamato with Dan and Tetsu. She walked there within a minute and called out Yamato. They had been laughing to some joke so she gave him a bit time to calm down. He answered her with smile "What Naomi?

"Where is Mia?" Naomi asked her childhood friend hoping he would know. She trusted Cobra, she truly did. He had been one of her brother's kouhai since forever and Yamato's close friend for as long as she remembered. There shouldn't be anything to worry but if they left without saying anything to her... She couldn't help but to worry. Mia was like a little sister to Naomi.

"They left, Cobra and her." Yamato replied, "Maybe to change clothes because Dan here."

"I was just curious why Cobra said we shouldn't talk to her. And then he goes and talks to her himself." Dan replied "He even grabbed my collar!" he said acting out the scene on himself grabbing his own collar and that looked bit weird, but Naomi understood the situation anyway.

"So they left. How long ago?" Naomi asked hoping she could still maybe catch up to them. She knew where Cobra lived but she wasn't sure if they were headed there. They could go to tons of places, somewhere in rude or sannoh, she couldn't look them all up on her own.

"Maybe 20 minutes ago?" Tetsu replied "Hey what if that's Cobra-san's girlfriend?"

Dan's face looked like he suddenly realized that the earth wasn't flat and that everything now made sense.

"No way." Naomi and Yamato replied at the same time. They gave each other a look for once being happy they agreed in something.

"How do you know?" Dan questioned Yamato "You don't even know her."

"I've seen her couple times because of this ugly one." Yamato said pointing at me

"What dumbass?! I raised my voice a little. I wasn't annoyed at all to Yamato but wished it seemed like that. What the hell Cobra was pulling Mia into?!

. . . . .

Continuing soon-ish  
-Ada


End file.
